Un error fatal
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Shiyama Joe no era tan puro como parecía, escondía un secreto, un secreto que le enfrentaría con Shiyama Bat, su propio padre, esperad a descubrirlo.


**UN ERROR FATAL**

**(One-Shot)**

El hijo de Bat y Kemsha parecía muy normal, mucho más que sus padres, puesto que no tenía sentimientos de pareja por Sylvie, su hermana menor, aunque guardaba un gran secreto, a sus 14 años se encontraba muy enamorado de una persona, Kemsha, y eso hacía que siempre que veía a Bat cerca de ella sintiera celos, había borrado su conciencia para siempre, igual que su padre, por lo que no le importaba si era incesto. Siempre que los celos por ver a Bat y Kemsha juntos le entraban, se retiraba mirando con odio a su padre, el cual ni se daba cuenta, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha.

Un día de domingo por las 14:00, mientras Kemsha hacía la comida, Bat estaba hablando con su hijo, quien tenía un problema que quería comentarle a su padre, aunque sabía que este se iba a dar cuenta del origen del problema tarde o temprano.

-Papá, tengo un problema amoroso-dijo Shiyama Joe a Shiyama Bat tratando de sonreír cálidamente.

-¿De quién se trata?-le preguntó Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Es una chica muy linda y sexy, y muy dulce y cariñosa, ella siempre está cuidando de mí y aconsejándome cuando estoy en problemas, realmente le amo, pero… Sé que no podrá ser mía jamás, porque ya tiene a otro chico al que quiere-dijo Joe sabiendo que su padre aún no se había dado cuenta de quién era la chica.

-Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es usar un método que le arrebate su corazón al chico con el que está, no importa el método, incluso si llora por tu culpa, ya que luego reirá y sonreirá por ti, hazle tuya si eso es lo que deseas, si una chica te gusta debes hacerle tuya a cualquier precio, incluso si es violándole-le dio Bat aquel perverso consejo a su hijo Joe, sin saber lo que había hecho.

-Gracias, papá-le respondió Joe volteándose para sonreír con perversión y arrogancia-''Él'' no volverá a tenerle entre sus brazos, de eso me aseguraré yo.

Shiyama Joe se retiró con aquella risa orgullosa mientras su padre le miraba con un mal presentimiento, no usaría con su propio hijo su primer poder visual único, así que iba a averiguar de qué se trataba por su cuenta.

Shiyama Joe pasó una semana esperando a encontrar una oportunidad para conquistar el corazón de su madre, incluso si tenía que violarle, como Bat le había dicho, puesto que los chicos Shiyama siempre se volvían unos pervertidos sin conciencia. Finalmente experimentó con cianuro y creó una droga perfecta, una que paralizaría el cuerpo de cualquier Semimurciélago y le dejaría sin poderes por una hora. Y hablando de Sylvie, esa semana estaba de campamento, un campamento al que había decidido ir para aprender a hacer defensa personal y que Bat no tuviera que protegerle nunca.

Y volviendo al tema importante, la fórmula paralizadora de Joe estaba terminada, y no era precisamente para Bat, puesto que Kemsha estaba muy enamorada de él, y Bat sería presa fácil, pero con eso no arreglaría nada, sólo se convertiría en un asesino despiadado que iría a un lugar donde lo pasaría mal, así que le daría el paralizador líquido a Kemsha y le violaría brutalmente, y su padre no había sospechado en ningún momento que la chica era su propia madre, eso le hacía reír con orgullo cada vez que lo recordaba.

Una mañana de lunes, en la que Bat ya estaba en Madrid, trabajando, Joe y Kemsha estaban desayunando juntos, puesto que Joe le había pedido desayunar juntos a su amada madre.

-Joe, tú te ves muy animado hoy, ¿te sucede algo bueno?-le preguntó Kemsha sonriendo tierna y dulcemente.

-No, mamá, necesito un poco más de sangre, ¿podrías ir a buscarla?-le dijo Joe escondiendo entre sus manos su fórmula paralizadora experimental.

-Claro, lo que sea por mi hijo-dijo Kemsha con esa sonrisa que Joe tanto amaba.

Se levantó y fue a buscar la sangre.

-(Mamá, ya sé que eres de papá, y por eso también serás mía, aunque sea esta vez)-pensó Joe con una perversa sonrisa mientras echaba en el vaso de sangre de su madre una sustancia transparente como el agua, pero que era el líquido paralizador.

Luego escondió el recipiente vacío en su bolsillo izquierdo y se quedó sentado como si nada mientras Kemsha volvía con más sangre para Joe.

-Aquí estoy, Joe-dijo Kemsha sonriendo radiantemente mientras le servía más sangre a Joe y se sentaba despreocupada y feliz.

Tomó su vaso y lo bebió entero ante la sonrisa perversa de su hijo, quien ya sentía que había logrado su objetivo.

-Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor-dijo Joe con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída dando a su vaso otro sorbo.

Ya sabéis cómo tenían los ojos, así que no lo explicaré.

-Joe, ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?-le preguntó Kemsha sonriendo tierna y dulcemente.

-Sí, pero ella no me quiere a mí-dijo con sorna Joe.

-¿En serio?, es una baka para no querer a un chico tan maravilloso como tú, eres inteligente, fuerte, hábil y astuto, además de poseer una gran intuición y un buen corazón, has salido a tu padre, Joe, si una chica no te quiere no ve el partido que se pierde-dijo Kemsha tratando de hacer que dejara de sentirse mal.

-Sí, lo es, pero acabo de asegurarme de que lo haga conmigo aunque no me quiera-dijo Joe sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia-Por algo soy el mejor.

-Es un consejo de tu padre, ¿cierto?-dijo Kemsha suspirando resignada.

-No le nombres-dijo Joe con odio al pensar en Bat.

-Joe…-susurró Kemsha preocupada por su hijo-¿Te pasa algo con papá?.

-Sí, él tiene lo que yo deseo-dijo Joe mirando a Kemsha fijamente con celos.

-¿Lo que tú deseas, hablas de…-se atrevió Kemsha a preguntar, pero Joe le interrumpió.

-Sí, hablo de ti-dijo Joe sonriendo con perversión y orgullo.

-Joe, lo siento, pero yo amo a tu padre, nunca podría amarte, además, recuerda que si tú y yo saliéramos sería considerado un amor prohibido, un incesto-trató Kemsha de persuadirle de que debía renunciar a ella.

-No me importa, prefiero perder mi honor por ti, mi integridad, todo, sólo te deseo a ti, y sin ti nunca seré feliz-le respondió Joe sabiendo que el paralizador comenzaría pronto a hacer efecto.

-¿Y cómo has asegurado que yo haré ''cosas'' contigo?-le preguntó Kemsha a Joe con temor.

-Ahora mismo lo verás-le respondió Joe con perversión en su mirada.

Kemsha sintió cómo perdía la visión Semimurciélaga y sus poderes se desvanecían quedando paralizada por completo, Joe comenzó a reír con orgullo a carcajadas.

-Siempre ganaré yo, soy el mejor Semimurciélago del mundo-dijo Joe con orgullo y arrogancia-No hay nada que no pueda tener, todo lo que deseo me lo das siempre, dame ahora tu amor.

-¡No!-exclamó con temor Kemsha-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!.

-Es una sustancia fabricada por mí que contiene cianuro suavizado, puede paralizar a un Semimurciélago y dejarle sin poderes durante una hora, por lo que ahora estás a mi merced-dijo Joe convirtiendo en garras sus uñas.

-¡No, Joe, ten piedad de mí, no quiero hacerlo ahora, ni contigo!-exclamó Kemsha con temor.

-Me da igual, te amo, y te daré mi amor aunque sea por la fuerza, eso me dijo papá, ''si una chica te gusta debes hacerle tuya, violándole si es necesario''-le respondió Joe arrancándole la ropa a Kemsha de un arañazo.

-Que comience la fiesta-dijo Joe besando a la fuerza a Kemsha, quien comenzó a llorar mientras era besada por Joe.

Finalmente Kemsha fue violada sin piedad por Joe, quien en el fondo era feliz por haber poseído aunque fuera una vez a la persona a la que amaba, y lo haría más, pero no todavía, y finalmente… Se la quitaría a su padre incluso si tenía que matarle, no dejaría que nadie se metiera entre su amada madre y él.

Aquella misma noche, al regresar Bat del trabajo, preguntó por Kemsha, y al ver que ella estaba en su habitación fue a verle, entonces le vio llorando y comenzó a sentir dolor en su pecho, por lo que se acercó a ella y le agarró de la mano con ternura.

-Hermanita, no llores-dijo Bat sonriendo cálida y sinceramente.

-Es terrible, hermano-dijo Kemsha llorando más mientras miraba a su hermano echándose a sus brazos, aferrándose a él con desesperación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Bat preocupado por su hermana.

-Joe… Joe…-intentaba decir entre sollozos Kemsha.

-¿Joe qué?-preguntó Bat impaciente a Kemsha.

-Me ha violado-dijo Kemsha sollozando con todas sus fuerzas aferrada a Bat.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bat sintiendo odio y rabia de repente-Dime que es una broma cruel.

-Si lo fuera no estaría llorando-le dijo algo molesta Kemsha.

Bat apretó sus puños y sus dientes pensando en su hijo, le iba a matar cuando le viera, nadie más que él podía tocar a Kemsha, sólo él podía violarle, sólo él podía hacerle ''cosas'', haría pagar a Joe con su vida, incluso si su propio hijo era el que tocaba a su hermana lo mataría sin piedad, incluso si fuera su propio hermano, cosa que no tenía, o sus padres, los mataría sin piedad, sólo por tocar a su hermana.

-Joe…-susurró Bat con puro odio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rencor e ira.

-Quédate conmigo, te necesito, hermano-le dijo Kemsha sollozando más fuerte mientras se le aferraba como una niña aterrorizada.

-Muy bien, no llores más, yo haré que olvides que él te violó-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

Forzó a su hermana a tumbarse sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella.

-Te violaré para sustituir su esencia, será lo justo-dijo Bat con una perversa sonrisa.

-Bien, sé tan salvaje como quieras, hermano…-susurró Kemsha roja como un tomate llorando todavía.

-No llores más, si lloras no podré ser salvaje-dijo Bat limpiándole con ternura las lágrimas.

Bat besó a Kemsha con una fuerza increíble, ella correspondió, tras eso Bat violó a Kemsha de una forma aún más salvaje que Joe, y así Kemsha olvidó su tristeza y pudo sonreír, su hermano le había hecho dejar de llorar, violándole, pero él podía hacerlo, ella le dejaba, una violación de Bat era como decir ''No te preocupes, todo pasó, yo estaré contigo para protegerte y evitar que vuelva a sucederte eso''. Al día siguiente, Joe caminaba por el pasillo planeando cómo forzar de nuevo a Kemsha, hasta que vio que delante de él estaba su padre mirándole con puro odio, con celos, con ira, con instinto asesino, sus ojos ya eran malvas con franjas doradas y su katana de sangre ya estaba en su mano derecha.

-¡Joe!-exclamó furioso Bat.

-Papá, ¿sucede algo?-le preguntó Joe fingiendo no saber nada.

-No seas cínico-le respondió con odio Bat-¡Sabes lo que sucede perfectamente!.

-Así que mamá te lo contó, ya veo-dijo con rencor Joe-No te entregaré a mamá jamás, ella debe ser mía, le amo y nadie más puede tenerle.

-¡Ella era mía mucho antes de casarnos, y me eligió a mí, por lo que es mía y debe serlo para siempre, mataré al que le toque, aunque sea mi propio hijo!-exclamó Bat con odio.

-¡No te dejaré tener a mamá para ti, ella será mía, porque si le amo le alejaré de quien sea que quiere y le haré quererme a mí!-exclamó Joe con odio-¡Papá!.

Joe volvió malvas con franjas doradas sus ojos y creó una katana de sangre en su mano derecha, preparándose para matar a su padre, nadie le alejaría de la persona a la que amaba, incluso si era su propio padre lo mataría.

-¡Joe!-exclamó Bat lanzando un ataque súper mega poderosísimo de agujas de sangre con su katana.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Joe lanzando seis shúrikens de sangre con su katana.

Ambos ataques chocaron hasta estallar y ambos convirtieron en líquido las katanas para lanzarla como proyectiles al mismo tiempo, al chocar los proyectiles sanguíneos de ambos, una explosión inundó la zona y la sangre de ambos volvió a ellos.

-No te perdonaré, temme, no te perdonaré jamás, ¡jamás!-declaró Bat con odio e ira mientras lanzaba su sangre como una sucesión de dos mil flechas de sangre contra su hijo.

-Ni yo, porque tuviste a mamá mucho antes que yo, cuando era pequeño ella me dedicaba atención, y mucha, pero al crecer sólo te la dio a ti-dijo Joe con todo su odio e ira lanzando dos mil flechas también contra su padre.

Ambos ataques chocaron estallando y el pasillo quedó destrozado.

-Si con ataques distantes no puedo ganar usaré mi habilidad con las armas y mi poder súper sónico electro-magnético-dijo Bat con odio puro y rencor en sus ojos, eso no era su hijo, era su enemigo mortal.

Gritó lanzando un súper mega poderosísimo grito súper sónico electro-magnético.

Joe lanzó el mismo ataque y ambos estallaron.

Luego Bat y Joe se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a luchar a muerte con las katanas, estuvieron así por dos horas, puesto que el odio mutuo les movía, ambos deseaban a Kemsha, y ninguno pensaba rendirse.

-¡Este será tu final!-exclamó Bat corriendo hacia Joe para atravesarle el pecho con la katana de sangre.

-¡No, papá, será el tuyo!-exclamó Joe corriendo hacia Bat para atravesarle el pecho con la katana de sangre.

Ambas armas cortaron a los dos, que se vieron en la posición del contrario, su odio seguía creciendo a cada segundo, así que ambos se miraron fijamente.

-(Sólo puede quedar uno, y ese soy yo, Shiyama Bat, el Semimurciélago original)-pensó Bat con odio.

-(Sólo puede quedar uno, y ese soy yo, Shiyama Joe, el mejor Semimurciélago del mundo)-pensó Joe con odio.

Joe corrió hacia Bat.

Bat corrió hacia Joe.

Intentaron cortarse la cadera con las katanas de sangre, pero las armas de ambos se bloquearon la una a la otra y estuvieron forcejeando con ira y odio para matarse mutuamente.

-Tú heriste a mi hermana, le violaste sin que ella lo quisiera-dijo Bat con recelo.

-¿Tu hermana, soy hijo de hermanos?, no importa, tú le violas cada vez que quieres, ¿por qué no llora contigo?-le respondió Joe con recelo.

-Porque ella me ama, y en el fondo quiere que le viole, se lo haga suave y fuerte-dijo Bat con superioridad evidente, dejando de mostrar su odio.

Sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia.

-Pues ella me amará, cometiste un error al decirme que si me gustaba una chica debía violarle si era necesario, suponiendo que tú hiciste lo mismo con mamá, tu hermana, yo soy igual que tú, también he dejado de lado mi conciencia-dijo Joe acumulando sangre en su katana para un último ataque.

-Nunca lo hará, y si lo hace te mataré para obligarle a amarme a mí de nuevo, haré lo que sea por ella, incluso mataría a Sylvie si se metiera entre mi hermana y yo-dijo Bat acumulando sangre en su katana para un último ataque.

Bat lanzó un ataque final de agujas de sangre contra Joe.

Joe lanzó un ataque final de shúrikens de sangre contra Bat.

Ambos ataques chocaron hasta destruir el pasillo de la casa por completo, luego Bat y Joe quedaron debilitados y cayeron al suelo, completamente curados, pero agotados, comenzaron a mirarse con mutuo odio mientras trataban de levantarse sin tener fuerzas, seguirían luchando hasta matarse mutuamente si era necesario.

-¡No… Per… Deré!-exclamaron Bat y Joe forzando sus cuerpos más de la cuenta para seguir batallando.

Se pusieron en pie con dificultad, la pelea era cuerpo a cuerpo ahora, y ambos respiraban agitadamente. Comenzaron a lanzarse ataques con sus garras y sus puños y pies, que no les daban, se contrarrestaban mutuamente con odio en sus ojos, no iban a tolerar que el otro tuviera a Kemsha, el pensamiento de cada uno era ''Ella es sólo mía''. Se pasaron dos horas más peleando, hasta que algo les interrumpió, algo que ninguno de los dos se esperó.

-¡Deteneos!-exclamó una voz femenina poniéndose entre ambos de repente.

Ambos se pararon y vieron que era Kemsha, que estaba llorando.

-Parad ya, por favor-murmuró Kemsha sollozando más.

-¡Es tu culpa que esté llorando!-se echaron la culpa mutuamente.

-Parad, no quiero que peleéis, los dos sois mi familia, si alguno muere no será lo mismo, por favor, perdonaos y olvidad esto-dijo Kemsha sollozando más.

-¡¿Qué le perdone?!, ¡te violó sin piedad!-se negó Bat con rabia y odio.

-¡Lo mismo digo, yo te amo y también tengo derecho a tenerte conmigo, el amor debe ser justo!-se negó Joe con rabia y odio.

-Pero no podéis tenerme los dos, sólo puedo ser de uno, y yo debería decidir de quién quiero ser-dijo Kemsha sollozando más.

-Es cierto, hermanita, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-dijo Bat con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Si me eliges a mí te daré mucho más amor que papá-dijo Joe con una sonrisa orgullosa y engreída.

-Hermano, Joe, los dos os equivocáis, me pedís mucho al pedirme que elija a uno, los dos me importáis, a vuestro modo cada uno-dijo Kemsha limpiándose las lágrimas para mirarles con sinceridad y coraje.

-Hermanita/Mamá…-susurraron ambos asombrados.

-Por eso…-dijo Kemsha sonrojándose mucho-Por eso…-se puso más nerviosa y roja-Os elegiré a los dos.

-¡Ni en broma!-exclamaron ambos con recelo.

-Por favor-les suplicó Kemsha con esos ojitos suplicantes que ambos tanto amaban-Así no habrá peleas.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo porque tú no llorarás así más-dijo Bat con orgullo-Pero como Joe te haga ''cosas'' más que yo, le mataré sin piedad.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo porque no quiero que estés más así de triste-dijo Joe con orgullo-Pero como papá te haga ''cosas'' más que yo, le mataré sin piedad.

-Genial, montaremos tríos de vez en cuando y así no habrá peleas, ¿qué decís?-dijo Kemsha sonriendo tiernamente y muy roja.

-Bien-dijeron Bat y Joe sonriendo con perversión, ambos se parecían en algo, en que ambos eran iguales en lo pervertidos que eran y que ambos amaban a Kemsha, eso beneficiaba a ambos por igual.

Desde aquel día la familia se volvió más ''amorosa'', bueno, eso es algo positivo, pero aconsejar a tu propio hijo si le gusta su madre puede ser un error fatal.

**THE END**


End file.
